This Bond Stays Broken?
by Taliaem
Summary: I've been happy with my Nakama but our team had broken the trust as their old friend came back. it caused 4 spirits well 3 spirits 1 alive or should i say 4 parents that we never thought we'd see again. My mom said she had make a bet with the Dark Dragon himself and the last thing i could remember was I would bring Chaos to all of Fiore. With this power no one stays alive Nalu.
1. Chapter 1 Emotionless Grey Knight

**So I read the clichés on how lisannas back and lucys kicked out and blah blah all that stuff. But why not make it worse how if it something happened and four guardians or should I say four parents come with this Adventure how will you react? Read to find out **

The guild Lucy POV

It's been 5 months since Lisanna came back and i was ignored. It didn't bother me as much since i still talked to Levy,Wendy,Juvia also Mirajane and stuff and sometimes Natsu when he wasn't with the team.

Me and Natsu about 3 months ago said that we would be in a relationship which I was happy about. One day about 2 weeks ago I was feeling sick so i went to Wendy. As Wendy checked me out she concluded that me Lucy Heartfilia age 17 was pregnant with Natsu's child. I was uncomfortable but at the same time happy that I would have a kid of my own. The only people who knew about my pregnancy was Gajeel,Levy,Juvia,Wendy,and Mirajane.

I see Natsu,Gray,Erza, and Lisanna walking towards me.

"Hey guys what's up." I greeted

"Lucy um well." Natsu started "How should I say this… we're kicking you out of the team and I'm breaking up with you."

My eyes widened.

"But why?" I said hiding my tears pretty damn good

It was Erza's turn to speak up.

"You kinda hold us back and Lisanna just got back so.." She said

"Also I broke up with you for Lisanna I mean why not she's cute ." Natsu stated

From that I stood up and slapped him.

"Oy what was that for?" Natsu asked

"How dare you be so stupid? You brought me here and now you kick me out like a doll on the streets for her how dare you!" I shouted

"We kicked you out cause you're weak! And don't blame this on Lisanna just because she's strongers than you." Natsu stated

Then Natsu pushes me to the ground.

"And if your gonna be a psychotic bitch about it then you can leave the guild too." Natsu added

I see Levy, Juvia , Gajeel, and Mirajane staring at me in horror.

"Oh no! Lu Chan!" Levy shouted

"Bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled

"Lucy!" Mira shouted

"Lucy san!" Juvia said

It was too late I had hit the floor with my stomach facing the ground and my baby was gone…

"You idiot Salamander!" Gajeel yelled and tackled Natsu

"Get off me Metal head!" Natsu shouted

"How dare you be so stupid! She's pregnant you dense idiot!" Gajeel shouted

Then Natsu pushed Gajeel off him.

"It's not mine then not my problem." Natsu said and tried walking off

"It is yours, she was gonna tell you but you just ignored her!" Levy shouted

I was crying my heart out the baby that I would have with Natsu was gone.

"Mommy why is the world so cruel ." I whispered sadly

In an Unknown place

Layla was sleeping in her huge bed with Igneel by her side. (No they are not together but like how Natsu sneaks into Lucy's bed so does Igneel in Layla's bed.)

She felt a sudden pain in her heart.

"Igneel." Layla said "Igneel wake up!"

The Dragon's eyes fluttered open.

"Ehh what is it Layla san?" Igneel asked

Layla started crying.

Igneel sighed and turned to his human form (red long spiky hair blue and black vest, Onyx greenish eyes, pants like Natsu's and one red earring (not long really short).

"Layla what's wrong?" Igneel asked

"The bet I made Acnolgia won." Layla stuttered

Igneel's eyes widened.

"We have to get Ur and Misa(Erza's mom I made up)." Igneel said

Layla nodded

Back at the guild Normal Pov

"Well it shouldn't matter now I broke up with her!" Natsu shouted

"It should matter cause you didn't take any responsibility!" Gajeel shouted

"I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL NOW!" Natsu yelled

Levy, Juvia, and Mirajane were comforting Lucy who was pretty traumatized as to what had just happened.

"It's okay Lu chan." Levy said as she patted her back

"Why would he do that." Lucy cried

"Natsu san is an idiot." Juvia added

_Burst Crumble Screech_

The whole guild payed attention to the where the noise from. It came from the roof.

"Mama?" Lucy said

"Lucy." Layla replied

"Mother?" Erza said

"Erza" Misa said and looked away from her daughter**( Misa has long platinum pink hair with red at the tips, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a blue summer dress.)**

"Ur?" Gray said

"Tch Gray." Ur replied

Natsu used his nose to see a pretty buff red haired guy who smelled like his dragon.

"Igneel!"Natsu exclaimed running to hug him

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Igneel tried attacking Natsu

"Oy what gives?"Natsu asked

"Sit the fuck down." Igneel said

Layla was still crying as Ur and Misa comforted her.

Layla,Misa,and Ur were spirits while Igneel was the only one alive.

"Gray I taught you better then to hurt your nakama." Ur stated

Gray looked down in guilt.

"And Erza I thought you were more mature than this how dare you?" Misa added

Erza kneeled.

"AND YOU NATSU HOW DARE YOU I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS."Igneel shouted

"Mama why are you here?" Lucy asked

Layla continued sobbing her heart out.

"Let me explain." Igneel said "Layla she made a bet with Acnolgia."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"The bet was that your bond would stay forever or be broken." Misa said

"The bet started when you first joined the guild Lucy how you were close to everyone." Ur said

"And now since the bond broken then by fair win of the bet." Layla stuttered "Acnolgia has won the bet and now I'm sorry Lucy!"

Layla covered her face with one hand and pointed one finger at Lucy with the other a magic power went inside Lucy.

"Kyaaa!"Lucy yelled as the power went through her

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" Layla cried

Lucy's clothes turned into an armor of a gray metallic. Her shoulder armor were a black platinum. Her bodice was a pure white with a hint of gray and like a leotard went to her thighs. Her white shoes went to her knee cap.

"Wh-what happened to Lu chan?" Levy asked

"Presenting Lucy Heartfilia the Grey Knight of Acnolgia and will bring chaos to Fiore." Layla said "She is now a weaponry mage so any part of her body will turn into a weapon."

Lucy looked more emotionless she didn't speak or anything if felt like if someone or something controlled her.

"Chaos to Fiore I'd like to see that weakling try." Lisanna teased

"SILENCE YOUNG STRAUSS!" Layla shouted

"Igneel why don't you stop her?" Natsu asked

"I can't fight her daughter Layla she'll make me feel her wrath." Igneel stated

"Then can't Layla control her?" Erza asked

"I am but a spirit and I don't control her she's emotionless and I can't do a thing." Layla said

"How could you bet your own daughter!" Natsu yelled

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Igneel attacked Natsu which collided with Natsu's face

"She didn't have a choice! This wouldn't be here if you didn't break the bond and you didn't kill her child." Igneel growled

"Lucy…destroy." Layla said and Lucy's head was held high

Lucy turned her hand into a knife like sword and started swarming around the guild.

She started by charging at Erza and Erza requipped her sword to dodge the attack.

As Erza blocked her attack Lucy knife like sword cut through her sword and stabbed her hip

"Arghh!" Erza yelped in pain

"That's enough Lucy!" Natsu yelled

Lucy turned at the boy and turned her left hand into a blade.

Natsu jumping to dodge her attacks almost got cut by the blade.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled "How dare you hurt my Natsu you bitch!"

Lisanna turned into her Tigress form.

"Tigress strike!" She yelled

Lucy transported behind the young Strauss.

"Where did she go?" Lisanna asked looking side to side

"Lisanna look out!" Gray shouted

"huh?" Lisanna looked behind her to see Lucy formed her teeth into needles

Lucy looked at this girl.

'She's the one who caused Lucy pain this girl is nothing.' Lucy(Demon) thought

As much as Lucy wanted to kill Lisaanna she didn't waste time with a weakling like her so she set off into the town to kill people there.

"You baka!" the master entered into the main guild room

"Master how do we stop her?" Erza asked holding her injured hip

"Didn't you hear she's the Grey knight of Acnolgia also meaning she's Zeref's assassin." Master answered

In the town

Lucy was slaying people with her Knife like sword.

"Please miss spare mercy on us." A group of civilians begged

Being emotionless Lucy did not hear what they had to say and the rest. There a explosion of blood on her sword and her face.

She goes around on corners and stab or chop off the heads of people and they were all innocent.

"Please someone help us!" A lady yelled and she was stabbed

From a warm hearted happy person to a coldhearted killing machine felt like all of Fiore was in trouble.

Back in the guild

"But how did this start?" Master asked

All pointed at Natsu including the four parents.

"How was this my fault!" Natsu yelled

"You pushed her." Juvia said coldly

"You ignored her." Levy said

"You broke up with her." Gajeel said

"You kicked her out." Wendy stated

"And you killed my daughter's unborn child." Layla said

"Well he's dating me now so he wouldn't take responsibility for that dumb bitch anyway." Lisanna quoted

Igneel walked up to Lisanna and slapped her for Layla's sake.

"OY DAD! DON'T SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu shouted

"Couldn't help it she was acting like a whore." Igneel stated

"How dare you! You're not acting like the Igneel I knew before!" Natsu yelled

"Nope you're just the kid I didn't take care of when you were little!" Igneel argued " I COULD STRIP YOU OF YOUR DRAGON SLAYING POWERS RIGHT NOW!"

Natsu backed away.

"IGNEEL ENOUGH!" Layla shouted

Layla looked at Natsu.

"Even though I wanna beat the crap out of you right now." Layla stated with a devious smile "My daughter still loves you even after all the hurt you put her through, you're the only one who can save her."

Ur and Misa looked at Layla.

"Couldn't we seal her?" Misa asked

"Impossible as the Grey Knight she's an infamous source of Magical energy and will not get tired." Layla stated

Igneel comforted Layla.

"Just like how you and Lucy were best friend so are me and Layla I showed her the Spiritual ruin and she met Ur and Misa." Igneel said

"You were supposed to be our next generation but due to someone's stupidity." Ur said and looked at Natsu "That might not happen."

"You guys must find Lucy quick because right now innocent people are dying." Misa quoted

Erza went to open the guild doors and saw pools of blood of the sidewalks and in the streets.

"Lucy did all this?" Erza asked

Layla nodded.

"And she still is right now." Layla said

Erza covered her mouth with both her hands and dropped to her knees on the floor crying.

Misa went to comfort her daughter.

"Mom?" Erza said "Why did it turn out like this?"

Misa shook her head.

"I don't know sweetie I really don't know." Misa stated

Layla walked up to Misa.

"This was all my fault." Layla looked down "I just wanted a bond I didn't want Lucy to be unhappy anymore I wanted her to follow her dream."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" Igneel shouted at her

Layla looked at Igneel with tears in his eyes as well.

"Layla, this was never your fault to begin with." Igneel said

"But i-I" Layla stuttered

"Do you guys have a bed?" Ur asked

"Hai we have one down the hall." Mirajane said

Ur nodded.

"She needs her rest." Misa stated

Igneel nodded.

"But dad how can I stop her?" Natsu asked

"That's for you to know and for me to never find out son." Igneel replied

Back in the town

In Fiore Lucy continues her killing process of 68 lives deceased.

Lucy (well demon that's controlling her) face turned into a devious smile.

"You feel that Lucy? They're coming to find you but don't worry you'll never be hurt again…" Lucy (Demon) said

**OMG I felt this was pretty cool I had this stuck in my mind for about 3 months but I never knew how to explain it cause I had it in a dream and now I finally remember how to explain it one again hooray for so I'm glad bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Filler: Forbidden Love Story

**Ohayo everyone so I saw how I got one the first chapter and I was like O.O in a good way so why not post the next chapter so thanks everyone who favorite and followed and reviewed I'm glad you liked it.:o**

In the Guild Misa Pov

I walked from my daughter to the counter where I saw the bartender Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira-san?" I asked

"Yes Misa?" She replied

"You are the matchmaker of this guild am I right?" I asked her

Her eyes glistened and she was smiling, so she clasped her hands with mine.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tell me what you know?" Mira exclaimed

I whispered something secret in her ear, her eyes widened in shock and she looked a bit dizzy.

"EHH IGNEEL AND LAYLA USED TO DATE?!" Mira shouted and the whole guild stared at her.

Natsu eyes widened.

"MY DAD DATED LUCY'S MOM?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"Misa what did you do?" Igneel wailed

"Just telling your love life Iggy." Misa teased

"Tell us the story mom." Erza said quite interested

"It all started lots of years ago Igneel and Layla went on their first date which Iggy here screwed up painfully." I started

Igneel went under the counter.

"An-anyways her screwed it up by proposing to her on the first date. We all the thought is this idiot dumb or plain retarded? But, Layla being the Bubbly Blonde she is accepted his proposal and were supposed to get married. But, Layla's father Lloyd wanted Layla to marry someone of her class which was Jude Heartfilia. She rejected this marriage and told Igneel all about it and he was shocked. When she met Jude she knew she could never love a guy like him so kept a fake smile. One day Layla sneaked out to go see Igneel and so did Igneel. They met up Jude was worried about his fiancé he searched for him with his group of men. They saw Igneel and Layla together and so one of them shot igneel in the hip." I said almost done

"It still hurts today!" Igneel complained.

I shook my head.

"After that Layla went in front to protect Igneel but then Jude said if Layla met Igneel again he would have his men decapitate his head. So after that Jude cut of all on contacts of Igneel so then Layla kept a smile that was truthfully fake. So, when she was pregnant with Lucy she asked if she wanted this baby or not. She did have it as you can see, But then she got sick when Lucy was 7 and died but luckily she turned into one of us." I said then interrupted by Ur

"Oy Semi Red finish the story already!" Ur shouted

I gave her a death glare then shrugged it off.

"Anyways Layla died Igneel found her introduced her to us then a few years later they thought about it and wanted to be together again but then Layla heard of her husband's death and he was spirit it be cheating even if death did us part. So they decided to stay best friend even though Igneel still has a habbit of sneaking into Layla's Bed." I finished

Mira was crying and sniffles were heard throughout the guild and Lisanna was just shaking her head.

"It was forbidden love!" Levy cried while Gajeel held her

"I was glad that Lucy escaped from her father arranging her forced marriage." Layla said as she walked into the room

"Layla- san." Wendy said "I didn't know you and Igneel went that far back."

"Neither did I." Ur teased which got her a smack in the head from Misa

"Forbidden Love Is Man!" Elfman yelled

"I don't believe in such fairy tales." Lisanna stated

"What do you mean Lisanna?" Layla asked

"Quiet wench you expect to believe you and daddy had a forbidden love story." Lisanna stated "You just want my future fiancé and Lucy together."

"But I would never lie on a true story." Layla said with her head down

"True story? True story? no wonder you didn't see Igneel until you died." Lisanna replied

"But it was all true." Layla's tears were threatening to fall

"Lisanna that's enough." Igneel seriously said with a straight face

"Papa don't defend this wench she's the reason people are dying in Fiore." Lisanna quoted

Layla knee sank to the ground and her tears fell one by one.

"Papa? I'm not your papa I'll never support your relationship with my son!" Igneel shouted " And if you say or even do anything bad to Layla I'll never forgive you!"

"It's still forbidden love Igneel." Ur stated plainly

"Shut up Frost head!" Igneel growled

2 hours later…. Normal Pov

"Igneel give me back my powers!" Natsu said chasing his father

"You gotta catch is Natty!" Igneel teased putting his hand on Natsu's forehead to keep him from running

"What do I got to do to get it back?" Natsu asked

Igneel whispered something into Natsu's ear.

"Oh hell no I refuse!" Natsu said

"Then live human Natsu." Igneel said

Natsu sighed and went to the middle of the guild.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu screamed

Everyone stared at the rosy haired teen.

"Gray is awesome!" Natsu screamed

Everyone had a WTH expression on their face including Gray who fell off the counter.

"Good boy." Igneel said and gave back Natsu's powers

"Natsu lets go on a date!" Lisanna said grabbing his arm

Natsu looked at Igneel.

"I'll still never approve because I know you'll make the right choice at the end Natsu." Igneel stated

Natsu nodded.

"Thank you father." Natsu said

Igneel went to sit next to Layla.

"Yo Lay you okay?" Igneel asked

Layla was brushing the rest of her tears with her hands.

"Of course I am I hope she didn't mean it." Layla quoted

Igneel nodded.

"Layla you know I would do anything for you?" Igneel stated and flipped his hair

Layla blushed.

"HA I GOT YOU!" Igneel teased

"Ehh what?" Layla asked

"I knew it you still got the hots for me!" Igneel said which made Layla irritated

"LAYLA FIST!" Layla said which hit Igneel to a nearby wall

"Stupid, Baka Igneel some best friend!" Layla shouted walking away

"Wait can I still sleep in your bed tonight?" Igneel asked

"Hell no!" Layla shouted

Igneel fell back to the floor.

**THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID next chapter yes it will revert back to the main topic I just wanted some fun so enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Toying With Your Emotions

**I decided to update again pretty much I was bored so I hope you enjoy and early chapter :D**

In Fiore Lucy (Demon) POV

I had slayed over 150 people of Fiore and there were so much more to kill. What is a heart without protection? What happens when a heart is broken?

'I don't wanna hurt anyone but at the same time I don't wanna go back to a painful life.' Lucy (Real) thought

"Well you better give me an answer soon Lucy I'm you and you are me but you can't control me because I am you." I stated

'I get it.' Lucy thought

"Now where is target 160?" I deviously said

I saw a little girl squirming in an ally so I bet she wouldn't mind today being her last day on the face of Earthland.

"Little girl?" I said

The girl looked at me her eyes widened and tears fell.

"Someone help me she's gonna kill me!" The girl screamed

I turned my hand into a tube which blew poison darts.

I blew at the girl and she reacted very fast as she kneeled on the floor.

"Please make it stop." The girl begged

"Beg all you want I have better people to kill so stay here and take your death." I smiled and walked away

I took a glance back and saw she was already on the floor and she wasn't moving.

**Fairy Tail in Fiore Normal POV**

"Happy do you see Lucy yet?" Natsu asked

Happy shook his head no.

"We have to find her soon before all we see our bodies just laying around." Gray stated

"Look Lucy they really did come for us." A voice said

They all looked and saw Lucy and a person's head on her sword.

"What the hell did you do?" Erza angered

"Are you blind Titania? Can't you see this person's head on my sword I killed him and plenty other." Lucy(Demon) stated

"How can you be so cold hearted?" Natsu quoted

"Shut up like you know anything about a warm heart." Lucy(Demon) stated "I guess my next targets will be all of you. Lets make this unfair alright ne?

Lucy put on a devious smile.

She started to charge at Wendy.

"Your first!" Lucy yelled

Wendy's eyes widened while Igneel protected her and they rolled away.

"Ugh damn dragon!" She yelled

"Natsu! Do something!" Layla yelled

Natsu glanced up and nodded.

Natsu went to where Lucy was and hugged her.

"Please Lucy come back to us." Natsu said

"Oh Natsu.." Lucy(demon) said fake

She turned her innocent fake smile back into her devious one and turned her hand into a blade.

"We're sorry Luce." Natsu said

"NATSU WATCH OUT!" Gray yelled

Lucy stabbed her sword in his stomach and then took it out.

"Lu…cy" Natsu said

"You really are pathetic." Lucy(Demon) said and threw him

"Natsu!" Happy yelled

Lisanna got angry and used her Tigress form to get to Lucy.

"What is wrong with you!" Lisanna yelled

"Actually its what's wrong with you Lisanna." Lucy(Demon) said

"What?" Lisanna asked

"Everything Lucy prayed for dreamed of and hoped for why did you take it Lisanna?" Lucy(demon) asked

"I don't know what your.." Lisanna said but was cut off by Lucy

"What I'm talking about? I lost my child I lost my nakama I lost my love life why did you take it from me Lisanna?" Lucy (Real!) asked-

"Lucy your scaring me." She whimpered

"SHUT UP! AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Lucy(Demon) said

"I envy you Lucy." Lisanna said

"What?" Lucy(Demon) asked

"I ENVY YOU!" Lisanna yelled

Lucy started shaking and then her smile returned.

"ENVY! You stole all these from Lucy cause of your damn envy!" Lucy(Demon) yelled " YOU WASTE! DISGRACE! A STUPID EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! "

"I'm so-sorry!" Lisanna said

"It's a pity I can't envy your death because of your answer your gonna lose a life!" Lucy(Demon) said and tackled Lisanna

"Lisanna!" Erza yelled

Lucy pinned Lisanna to the ground and turned her hand into a blade.

"You can go down with the rest of the human I killed." Lucy(demon) said about to stab her

Then something tackled Lucy it was Mirajane in Halphas form.

"Get off my sister!" Mirajane said

Lucy smirked.

"A demon? I know a fun game for this." Lucy(demon) said

Suddenly there were Lucy's surrounding Mira and they were spinning.

_Ring around the demon_

_ With the demon Halphas_

_ Demon! Demon!_

Then the real Lucy snuck up behind Mira with a knife.

_You're in hell now!_

Then Lucy stabbed it through Mira's stomach which made her fall to the floor.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled

"That was fun." Lucy(demon) said

"Stop it Lucy!" Natsu yelled

"Oh your finally up Pinky!" Lucy(Demon) said "I was just talking to your girlfriend here but a certain demon interrupted us."

"Your only doing this because your jealous!" Natsu yelled

'He thinks I'm jealous?' Lucy(real) thought

'The man who stopped me from going on dates. The man who gave me this ring. The man who promised we'd be together forever.' Lucy(real) thought and a tear fell from her face

Lucy(demon) listened to the real Lucy's thought which made her angrier.

She turned her hand back into a knife life blade.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucy(Demon) yelled

"Lucy please stop!" Layla said

Then Lucy turned her other hand into a spirit sealer.

"SPIRIT SHOULD STAY SEALED LAYLA!" Lucy(Demon) shouted

Electric shock went throughout Layla body and she fell to the floor.

"Layla!"Igneel yelled

Then Lucy turned her hand into a red blade.

"DRAGONS SHOULD STAY EXTINCT!" she shouted trying to get Igneel

'I have my answer demon.' Lucy(real) thought

"What is it?" Lucy(demon) said

'Death to all of Fiore no matter what the price is.' Lucy(real) thought and had a devious smile.

"That a girl, discover your true nature." Lucy(Demon) smiled

"Listen you all of Fairy Tail I'm gonna give you 4 weeks I won't kill anyone for 4 weeks because that's how much you have left to defeat me." Lucy(Demon ) said " And if you fail to surpass me in any combat you'll end up like all of them."

She then pointed to all the people on the floor dying and blood was everywhere.

"Wait!" a voice said it was Mavis

"What's wrong now Mavis?" Lucy(Demon) asked "Did Zeref dump you already?"

Mavis looked irritated.

"Extend your offer to 7 weeks!" Mavis yelled

"Seven weeks eh?" Lucy(Demon) said "Fine you have seven weeks to prepare for battle."

Lucy started walking away.

"Oh and also Natsu?" Lucy(Demon) asked

Natsu looked at her.

"You'll live with pain you'll die with regret but right now your living in fear." Lucy(Demon) said with a smirk

"My true nature eh?" Lucy(Real) said

"This is only the first step." Lucy(Demon) said

**Ok I'm glad I finished this chapter for me I liked this one better than any of the other ones but I hope that you guys enjoyed it too so thanks bye.**


End file.
